New Girl at Garside
by pinkiepickle
Summary: Vlad thinks Em is a vampire but he doesn't want her to be. The Count is trying to get Vlad to marry a vampire. This summary sucks! R&R thank you
1. Chapter 1

_ Heya readers of fanfiction this is a story about after Erin left and it just keeps running through my head and it's distracting me from my school work so I just had to write it. It is about how Vlad feels alone and doesn't want to open up to anyone at first. I might through some Vlad and Count moments in there because I love them. I don't own Young Dracula or any of its characters if I did then bad idea. ENJOY! :] :P _

_ P.S. in this Garside is a boarding school sorry but important for this story_

Vlad was alone. He had never been alone with nobody to talk to he always had someone his Dad, Robin, Chloe, Erin. Now he had nobody at all. His father had tried to help him he really did try but Erin was gone he would never get over that. Erin knew him better than anyone ever had and she used that against him. Vlad looked out the window it was nearly sunset but there were still a few rays of sun that shone pink, orange, yellow, and red. Red he hated the color it was the color of blood he hated blood. Did he? His thought was interrupted by the sound of running on the stone flooring that lead up to the school. At that very moment he saw her he had forgotten all his problems for a fraction of a second. Then he realised something her hood was pulled up and she was running like she was scared of the sunshine and was it his imagination or was she smoking. A vampire. That was all he could think there was no time for complex thoughts he had to know.

He quickly sped over to the arch shielding him from the sun but still unseen but not unheard. The girl had heard him and had turned to look at him and said "You don't have to hide," her voice was like singing it was full or hope and happiness, "My name is Emaline but everyone calls me Em look if you're not coming out I'm just going to come to you your choice." "You know," Vlad came out from behind her and made her jump, "You need to work on your choices I'm Vlad I don't really like my real name either" Em smiled "What is your real name?" after about thirty seconds she whined "Oh, come on I told you mine." "Fine," Vlad started, "It's Vladimir" Em thought about it for a second "Nice a lot better than Emaline" Em joked Vlad took that opportunity to look at her fully head to toe to see if this girl really is a vampire. She was wearing no black or red or anything dark "Emaline," said Ms. Macolie, "I see you've met Vlad" "Yah I guess I have" Em was just looking at Vlad not breaking eye contact for a second. "Do you want a tour?" asked Ms.M (I'm calling her Ms.M now because I can't spell) "Sure!" replied Em who was ecstatic "See ya around?" asked Em "You can count on it." as the pair walked away Vlad thought about the girl ,Em, her name was he thought he might like her. As a friend.

The more he thought about her the more he wanted to see her. In her grey skinny jeans, her yellow 'Walking on Sunshine' shirt, with her deep chocolate-brown hair, and her bright green eyes with flecks of gold in them that would be enough to hypnotize anyone. "Stop it!" His evil side exclaimed in his mind she is a breather! Or is she? She had to be she was the perfect model of what a vampire shouldn't be bright, hopeful, excitable, and happy. She couldn't be a vampire he was now regretting not checking for a pulse but he was sure she a breather she had to be. Vlad was so distracted that he didn't notice the knock on the door he only realized when his father shouted "EVEN THE UNDEAD NEED TO SLEEP," which made Vlad jump, "RENFIELD, RENFIELD, WHERE IS THAT FOOL WHEN YOU NEED HIM? Oh, Vladdy shouldn't you be in school? How long have you been up? Didn't you hear the knock on the door?" The Count was getting annoying with all his questions so Vlad interrupted by saying "It's Saturday. All yesterday and all of today. What knock?" The Count looked at him like he was insane then replied "You should get some sleep," The Count told him wich made sound like Vlad was a small child, "Go and get some sleep now Vladdy!" Vlad was sick of his father treating him like he was a kid "Dad I'm fine." Vlad insisted just after Renfield ran to open the door "It's about time. Vlad go get some sleep!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I just don't know what to write and nobody is reviewing so I need some help writing this story and some reminders to write because I can go online just to check my reviews and stuff and then not remember to write so sorry for procrastinating and no story right now there will be one soon just hold tight this may be long spacing between updates so please review and help me give me your ideas in reviews or pms but I will be faster with reviews just saying all my stories have been put on a small halt I've been having some writers block but at least one story will get an update this weekend again sorry for the halt and not saying anything but I haven't given up or anything so thanks for reading and reviewing. :P :) :] : :} =} =] =) ={D =D :D (((H))) stick with the story please btw this will be posted on all stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all um just got home snaking and drinking coke I'm a chocoholic. everything belongs to bbc except for Em. Let's get on with the story **

"Hello," the Count said after Vlad had left the room, "Yes, yes, as regent I agree for Vladimir so he doesn't need to know." the vampires in the room nodded and continued the conversation with Count Dracula. "So the chosen one is to marry the daughter of the Voltian clan correct?" asked a member of the high council. Count Dracula nodded in reply and said "Yes, that is correct." the members of the high council nodded a few complained under their breath about their daughter not getting chosen to be the chosen ones wife. One of the clan leaders spoke "We will be leaving now. We will be back soon with the girl." then he flew off followed by the rest of the high council.

Vlad started to walk to his room then decided to go and see if Em. "Hey," Vlad said once he had found her, "What are you doing?" Em blushed, looked down, and gestured at her book "I-I'm um reading." she said obviously not wanting to talk. But that made him want her even more "Whatcha reading?" Vlad asked making her blush more obvious. He loved to mess with her, "A book on vampire mythology." Vlad smiled, nodded, then said "I'll leave you to it then." then he walked away. What he did not know was that book was much more important than he would have expected.

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating for that long this story is hard to write i could use some advice in reviws or pms please thanks for all you guys' support bye**


End file.
